The present invention relates generally to the medical field of orthopedics, and more particularly, to an apparatus and medical procedure for total hip replacement. Artificial joints have been used for many years to replace human joints that have suffered severe injury or the negative effects of aging through arthritis or other maladies. The goal of artificial joints is to provide the user with the same benefits of the natural joint without the pain or restriction of movement that the user was experiencing from the old, natural joint.
The procedure of hip replacement is well documented. The present invention comprises many improvements to known hip replacement apparatus and procedures. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes: a trochanteric osteotomy plate, preferably in xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d shape; a femoral hemispheral dome or cap component, preferably press fit, with a porous under surface, and one or more dome apertures for insertion of countersunk cancellous screw(s) in retrograde position; an acetabural hemispheral metal shell component preferably with a psoas recess (to avoid interference with the illio-psoas tendon), and with screw apertures clustered for cancellous screw fixation in a countersunk installation; and, tri-finned fixation between the dome component and the shell component to prevent rotation there between.
This and other features, as well as the advantages of the total anatomic hip prosthesis according to the present invention, are more particularly shown in the following detailed description of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention with reference to the following figures: